Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, fourth generation, and fifth generation (2G, 3G, 4G, 5G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which may be cross-compatible and may operate collectively to provide communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies; and 5G New Radio (NR) is an example of 5G telecommunications technologies.
Network coverage for modern telecommunications systems is often allocated, in part, using prediction analysis of infrastructure that considers a variety of factors, such as known cell tower location, power associated with the cell tower, and other factors. In addition, some coverage analysis may include considering network data associated with user devices. However, coverage analysis often cannot distinguish network data received from at differing altitudes.